


爱历—吞掉太阳—

by Huaijing



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huaijing/pseuds/Huaijing
Summary: 说明:非典型AB0/强制性行为配对：爱抱梦x历/微量兰历暗示
Relationships: 爱历
Kudos: 28





	爱历—吞掉太阳—

+  
一盏盏路灯睁了眼，雨落了下来，历没有带伞，细细的银丝挂上他的睫毛，成了一道雾蒙蒙的帘子，叫街道里刺眼的远光灯柔和了不少，倒也不是那么讨厌。打在鼻梁上微微有些疼，那儿有一小块淤青，是方才在台阶上磕的，他想起挂着太阳的午后，蝉鸣无休无止，他和兰加从树荫下穿过，天上也倏地落下些水滴，他奇道：太阳雨？

兰加用手遮了遮头发，一本正经地说：书上说，是树上的蝉在小解。说罢就抬手往历肩头一蹭，眼里衔着亮晶晶的笑，原来他也会使坏！

什么啊！历很夸张地嚷嚷着，要以牙还牙，天气很热，他就用汗津津的脑门往兰加的肩头顶，直到那浅色的校服上布了块明显的水斑才肯罢休：生物课上，老师还说汗就是尿呢。

兰加也不恼，像个学究似地说：虽然成分差不多，但是还是不一样的。他没有推开历，早在兰加握着他的手教他第一次踏上滑板的时候，他就对这种湿漉漉的亲昵讨厌不起来。

反倒是历先撒了手，耳根子有点红，自从分化以后，omega的身份好像一层透明的茧，将曾经纯粹的情谊隔绝在外，他咽了口唾沫，很生硬地转移了话题：我想吃雪糕。

恩。兰加这时候又没了那股机灵劲儿，看起来钝钝的，只是很周到地说：放学的时候再吃吧，现在吃，怕等会训练的时候胃疼。

今天训练得有些晚，到了岔路，两枚滑板轻轻碰了一道，像一句朝气蓬勃的再见，历转过身，再次放下滑板，他踏上去，一手捏着雪糕，另一手抖了抖衣摆，风拂过汗水，很舒适，路过女孩子们的时候还不忘炫技。

娇俏的惊叫满足了他的虚荣心，什么都好，没有自己的乌鸦嘴就好了，怎么忽然就下起了雨，雪糕还剩半截没吃呢……历一手夹起滑板，几口咽下雪糕就开始往家里跑，空气灰蒙蒙的，行人也被这场雨冲散了去，前方却渐渐显现出一道人影，速度很快，焦灼地往前冲，那姿势不像奔跑，历一眼就看出了那人是踏着滑板的，很古怪，下雨天太危险，兴许是有什么情绪要在雨里宣泄吧。

跑着跑着，他感觉后颈有些发痒，大约是阻隔胶带被雨冲开了，掉落的那部分蹭得他很不舒服。只好停下来，伸手去够那块湿透了的软布，一抬头，却发现来人与自己处在了同一条道上，他心想着不和这莫名其妙的家伙计较，又往绿化带那侧靠了靠，可这家伙就像不长眼一般，依旧横冲直撞的往他面前冲，目标很明确，完全是在挑衅。

喂！他喊了一句，愤怒之下，心里也无可避免地升起一丝慌乱：你干什么——

警告的词语还没说完，他的声音便戛然而止，只见那人的鼻尖已贴上了他的，而他压根就没看清对方加速的动作，堪堪反应过来的时候，腹部已遭到一道重击，疼得他声音都断在了嗓子眼里，天旋地转之间，他听到巨大的轰鸣，瘫倒在地好半天，才反应过来这是后脑着地所发出的声音。他被不速之客故意撞倒了。

四肢如同散了架般，疼得厉害，他咬着牙抽气，发觉自己爬不起来了。肇事者却压根没有忏悔之意，滑板飞出很远，也没有要捡回来的意思，只慢慢走近了历，弯了腰，细细端详着，如在欣赏一副画作，他的一只脚落在历的耳边，踏出很清脆的一道响声，只有皮鞋才能发出这样尖锐的声音，历迷迷糊糊地想：哪有人穿皮鞋踩滑板的，果然精神不正常。

他的脑后的皮肤被水泥地豁开了一道口子，血渐渐往四周散开，聚拢在颈项周围，像从腺体里开出了一朵血色的花，爱抱梦的身体病态地颤抖起来，多巴胺在疯狂分泌，他的牙齿打了会架，发出咯吱咯吱的声音，像要嚼碎什么。

望梅止渴太难，他俯下身体，一把捞起少年的腰，那瘦削的肋骨硌得他有些疼，他却加重了手中的力量，四指狠狠陷进去，好似要触到里头滑腻腻的内脏似的，对方在半昏迷中发出一声干呕，他只感到颈后的腺体又热又疼，如长出了一枚跳跃的心脏。

他拦下一辆计程车，那司机从后视镜里看见透血的白衬衫，哆哆嗦嗦地问：是要去医院吗？

信息素在狭窄的轿车里愈发愈浓烈起来，爱抱梦把鼻尖埋在历的发间，伤口不大，血已经快止住了，他蹭了蹭淌着组织液的伤口，情欲使他的声音沙哑起来：去最近的旅馆。

踏进房门的时候，爱抱梦西装外套里的手机又响了起来，是他那绝对忠诚的秘书打来的，半小时前，他将空掉的抑制剂盒甩在地上，烦躁令他几乎要捏碎手中的手机，低吼着叫对方为他买来新的抑制剂。

菊池忠在那头解释，没想到这次易感期来得这么早，没有事先准备好，十分抱歉。

没用的东西……他骂上一句，松了松领带，平日里他很擅长伪装与忍耐，但这时候却压不住横冲直撞的本能。也许是物极必反的道理，他的体质有些特殊。易感期会尤为狂躁，用药剂量也是一般alpha的两倍。没有药，燥热无处宣泄，就好像在发一场清醒的高烧。这时候，爱抱梦就格外想做极限运动，他靠在窗前，想借着夏风叫自己舒服一些。

云堆在天边，外头渐渐下雨了，他眯起眼睛，如一匹窥探羊群的狼，俯视着高楼下熙攘的街道，在他看来，那些玩滑板的幼稚鬼们其实是有些碍眼的，那样笨拙的技法根本无法达到极限的高度。只是此刻……宣泄欲望的方式不止一种，热流在肌肤下窜动，激起一阵痒疼，哪片阻隔胶带在雨里失效，又是哪只年轻而鲜活的生命勾起了他最原始的欲望，那一定是对方自找的。  
他等不及他那失职的秘书了。

+  
历很讨厌失控的感觉，这让他感到挫败，让他想起初学滑板时打颤的小腿，想起练习转体时不听使唤的脚踝，明明目标很明确，脑内早已设想好所有的步骤，可身体却如同叛徒。说是小脑控制平衡，那这次也许不能怪自己，他的后脑勺确实疼得厉害，小脑是在那儿吗……他心里一紧，他可不想落下残疾，想伸出手碰一碰，却怎么也挣不开身上滚烫的束缚。

一切都是徒劳，只加重了呼吸的困难，疼痛还在加剧，在人前摔跤时他很少喊疼，因为那不够有男子气概，想要耍帅，就得学会暂时割掉痛觉，可回家给伤口上碘伏的时候，却忍不住呲牙咧嘴起来。虽然很难受，但他感到身下是柔软的，自己也许在房间里，他迷迷糊糊地想，终于放下了心中幼稚的执着。

服软通常只需要一个开头，他用鼻腔轻轻哼了一声，没有谁嘲笑他出糗的模样，他渐渐放松了臂膀，声音是含混不清的，因为微弱，而显得像在呜咽：好痛……

闻言，爱抱梦松开手，稍稍抬起头，他尖锐的犬齿在那块滚热的腺体上游走了许久，如一把高悬的断头刀，刽子手迟迟没有松开绳索，只留下数道交叠的红痕，像给死囚的标记，先前淌出的血已被他舔舐干净，身下的omega才悠悠转醒，看来摔得不轻

他小时候捉过野兔，与惊慌的猎物对视，才是捕猎的乐趣，他可不要抱着一具尸体快活。等了那么久，他呼出一口气，打在omega敏感的腺体上，如猫戏弄白鼠：醒了吗？

你……历还不清醒，本能的躲了躲，没能察觉到周遭危险的环境，只记得先前被人撞了，居然很天真地说：是你送我来医院的吗？

爱抱梦简直要被他逗笑了：这里不是医院。说着，他便伸手去摘历头上的发带，很体贴的样子。发带早就湿透了，黏糊糊地勒在脑门上，确实不大舒服，可他的下一个动作却叫历始料不及，他一把勒住了历的手腕，用发带捆住了对方的手，吸饱水的发带紧得像麻绳，瞬间就压出了几道红痕。他像对待死物一样，将那双僵直的手往后方折叠，如撑开一把弓，少年的身体瞬间紧成一道弦，簌簌发起抖，不知哪一刻会崩断。

历的大脑因疼痛而清醒了几分，太阳穴突突的跳动着，一直牵连着视神经，难受得眼前一片模糊。他像踩到捕兽夹的小兽，喉间发出嘶嘶的声响：放开我！你放开我！

回答他的只有几声恶作剧得逞般的笑声。

空气中血腥的气息浓郁得不正常，好似周遭都被染成了红色，除了疼，历渐渐感受到一种诡异的感觉，针扎似的，说不清是麻还是痒，但却让人忍不住要摩擦肌肤，腿间变得很热，腰也软了下来，连带内脏好像都散开了，甜腥的气息令他有些反胃，本能又令他想要汲取更多，在精神与生理的矛盾中，他忍不住发出了一声干呕。脑内渐渐显现出一个可怕的猜想，这不是掺了麻醉剂的血，而是……处在易感期的alpha的信息素。

你，你疯了？！他在慌乱中语无伦次地叫喊道：你，你在犯法，知道吗，這他媽是强奸！

咆哮落进爱抱梦的耳朵里，却成了催情的好药，他好似回到了童年，依旧是那个抓着兔子耳朵的坏小孩，只可惜兔子体格太小，解剖还嫌洗刀子麻烦，他发出一声嗤笑：想得美。他一面抽出皮带，一面观察着对方的神色，那对惊疑的，小鹿一般的眼睛，叫他喜欢极了。

他那把皮带舒展开来，穿过栏杆，将那对不安分的手牢牢栓了起来，期间历奋力的抓挠着，指甲甚至划伤了他的手臂。他舔了舔受伤的伤口，只觉得体内邪性的欲望已冲垮了理性的桥梁，他拉开少年的腿，用力往那僵直的腿间顶了顶。

历不禁发出一声低喘，如受惊的羚羊一般奋力蹬了蹬腿，去踹对方的胸口，这一下爆发超出了爱抱梦的意料，他居然有一瞬压不住身下的omega，身子一晃，险些失去了平衡。但生理所致的差距让他轻松地扳回局势，他狠狠掐住那不安分的大腿跟，猛的一施力，将omega打着颤膝盖压向胸口，直到私处完全展露出来。

呜……啊！这一下力道太狠，大约拉伤了历的腰，他痛呼出口，喘得说不出完整的一句话：滚……开……

爱抱梦习惯了将快乐建立在痛苦之上，只觉得他叫得好听，跨步又是很下流地顶了顶，手便从宽松的短裤下摆探了进去，少年还没完全发育成熟，肌肤是光滑的，他的手越探越深，历又羞又惊，一面粗喘，一面难受地夹住了腿，腿根是脂肪最多的地方，爱抱梦的手指陷进柔软的肌肤，发出一声轻笑，落进历的耳朵里，就如被扇了一巴掌般，感到耻辱感极了，他想开口骂对方无耻，可那游蛇一般的手却一把捏住了他的阴茎。

滚……他几乎在用鼻腔讲话了，再凶狠的字眼从情潮里蹚过去，也只透出欲拒还迎的湿软。

尽管那儿又湿又硬，爱抱梦却并没有慰抚那可怜的小东西的想法，反倒狠狠拽了拽对方湿漉漉的耻毛，激起一声发颤的痛呼，他俯下身去咬对方的耳垂，又伸手握住历流着水的阴茎，轻柔地撸动了几下：：为什么说谎？吐出的字眼如浸了毒的剑，叫历渐渐发起抖，那双湿漉漉的眼睛惊疑地盯着他，猜不透下一秒是会得到蜜枣，还是巴掌。

说话啊。爱抱梦往对方的耳孔吐气，舌头也跟着往里钻，感觉到那腿根痉挛般将他的手指绞紧了：有这么舒服吗？

不……不知道……历的舌尖已软得无法打转，唾液和答案一起淌了出来，他这时候还没抛却那愚蠢的天真，哆哆嗦嗦地说：我……我给你买抑制剂好不好，你停下……

爱抱梦低低地笑，说：你好会逗我开心。他感受到手下那东西明显的颤动，是要受不住了的模样，屈起拇指，朝铃口处轻轻一刮，那少年的话语便如断线的风筝般散了去，只微微张着口，胸膛急促的起伏着，来不及咽下的唾液淌下喉结，积在锁骨的凹陷处，是一汪情水。

高潮抽去了他所剩无几的力气，身体也变得格外地敏感，他能清晰地感受到对方手指的侵犯，其实也不需要扩张什么，那儿早就软的可以接纳alpha所有的情欲，多余的动作更像是羞辱。他听到衣料摩擦的声音，那令人反感的手指也终于离开了他的身体。

他的腿被抬得更高，腰眼被掐住，很疼，他抽了抽气，在分神的一瞬间，alpha的阴茎已插入了他湿热的穴口，很胀，很热，但没有很疼，容纳陌生的alpha好像也没想象中的痛苦，只是那种被动接纳的束缚感，叫他很难受。别，别做了……他喃喃地说，可alpha极具压迫的信息素叫他学乖了些，在对方手中达到高潮也将他的羞耻心剥落了大半。太狼狈了，他想，就当是噩梦，如果是噩梦，拜托早点醒来吧……

于是他彻底不动了。躺在那儿，好似没熟透的荷包蛋，面上是带着水汽的白，底下垫着金灿灿的太阳，用指尖稍微碰一碰，就发出脆生生的声响来，力道再大一些，那兜不住的溏心便淌了出来，如熔炉里流淌的金子。

爱抱梦只觉得饿，饿到没有吃相，胃酸翻腾着，要吞下整个太阳。

他抽插了数十下，力道发了狠，直直将少年平坦的小腹撑起骇人的弧度，是存心要弄出动静来的，可回应他的是一片死海。若不是期间omega的手指时不时痉挛地扣抓着皮带，否则，简直像在操一具尸体。

起先欲望得到抒解过后，他很快便不满了，他的兔子在假死，小心眼地报复他。

他盯着历的眼睛，那双眼睛显现出一种将思绪抽离身体的浑浊，先前的倔强与愤怒一无所踪，好似认命，又好似不屑。他感到不满，伸手探向对方湿漉漉的脖子，轻轻抚弄着，如在爱惜一片羽毛，续而收紧，很残忍地问：喜欢假死吗？

修长的骨节摩擦着脆弱的喉管，爆裂的毛细血管晕出触目惊醒的青色，不出他所料，身下的身体很快便开始发颤，他眯起眼，从身下少年的口型中依稀辨认出“救命”的字眼，惩罚的力度不到位，他自然不松手，直到手下的身体开始不规律的抽搐，连带着被操软的穴肉也开始缩紧，才施舍一般俯下身，用尖锐的虎牙一点点划破了对方的腺体。

他咬得很深，听到一声凄厉的悲鸣，被挤压得变了声调，再抬头的时候，那双漂亮的圆眼睛已开始翻白，而他也终于在omega濒死的生理反应中达到了极乐。

爱抱梦松了手，他一面粗喘，一面将手按上对方的胸膛。还没死，他看见对方的嘴唇仍在颤抖，吐出的全是气音，失去意识后还在机械性地诉求着什么。还是那两个可笑的字眼，自作自受，爱抱梦吐出一口气，藏不住愉悦的模样。

只是这会，少年确实叫自己欺负得惨了些，夜还漫长，不能一次性使完所有的坏。我是不是弄疼你了？他虚情假意地说，抚了抚那红得不自然的嘴唇，一点点探进喉头，轻轻摩挲着柔软的口腔内壁，朝舌根按了按，好引导对方吸进一口氧气。少年细细地喘了起来，受伤的喉咙发不出一丁点声音，小动物似的呜咽着，显得格外可怜。

紧崩的喉头适应不了大量的空气，喘息很快化作咳呛，每一下都在撕裂旧伤，咳到后来，就成了自我折磨的死循环，刺激着咽部，很想呕吐，胃液涌上喉头，烧灼着喉管，历偏了偏头，腐蚀性的液体一点点从嘴角淌了出来，身后的刽子手终于动了动，那将他撑满的性器被缓缓抽出，却依旧勃发，拍打着他的会阴，是新一轮的噩梦。失力的臀部夹不住粘稠的体液，也慢慢流了出来。

他想起很小很小的时候，还跌跌撞撞，走路都吃力，一旦跌倒，就好像再也爬不起来。麝香与血腥味熏红了他的眼眶，他的眼泪终于流了下来。

fin


End file.
